Pierce the Heaven's
by SomethingGone
Summary: This is the tale of a woman who continues to battle against fate. Takes place after Ragyo's defeat; Ryuko struggles adjusting to her loss while Satsuki does everything in her power to provide Ryuko with a happy, normal life. International powers blame Satsuki for everything, demanding Ryuko's head. Incoming TTGL references. Rated M for language, future adult suggestive themes.
1. Ch 1 - Spin On

A/N: Disclaimer. All characters from Kill la Kill, Kill la Kill (キルラキル), and any other relative material originating from the Kill la Kill franchise, are the sole property of Studio Trigger. Any relative material originating from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann are the sole property of Studio Gainax. This fictional, digital-based novel ("Fan Fiction"), was written for entertainment/comedic purposes only. The only thing I claim is this story which you are about to read.

* * *

 _This is the tale of a woman who has yet to realize her destiny._

* * *

The young woman grasped the immense spike impaling her abdomen, pulling it in closer with ferocity, a fire in her eyes.

"You're the one who's finished!" Pulling the spike deeper, with a scolding look of determination towards her attacker.

The older woman's eyes widened, taken aback, "What?"

"Did you forget?" A blood red aura begins surrounding the young woman. "The closer I come to dying, the stronger I bounce back!"

The older woman grunted, "You… you took the brunt of my attack?!" Her hands begin shaking in disbelief.

"Yup! I gritted my teeth and took it as a dose of tough love from mom!" the aura intensifies. "And I will until Senketsu and I max out our growth!"

"Perhaps, but Life Fibers cannot injure me!"

"Even if I absorb that Absolute Submission field!?"

The strange red aura begins swirling from the older woman, as if her life was being drained by the younger. The outfit of the older woman, her Kamui, was beginning to dissolve among the red vortex.

"Impossible…" She formed a look of desperation, frantic to stop whatever was happening. She could feel her power begin to wane, slowly getting weaker and weaker.

"Dad's ultimate weapon wasn't some stupid ass Scissor Blade!" the body of the younger begins to heal rapidly, the glow of her own personal aura getting brighter. She put on a crooked smile, "It was me and Senketsu! It's the infinite absorption ability he gave us!"

The red vortex begins swirling madly, viciously draining what's left of the Kamui abomination.

The younger woman's own Kamui, her best friend and partner in combat, released a satisfied hum of approval.

"I realized it during our battle with Shinra-Koketsu. The way I absorb Life Fibers was to nourish my power." His 'eyes' widened in confidence, "I am evolving! I have free will and can make myself understood by humans!"

"True, we're neither human nor clothing!"

"But at the same time, we are both human and clothing"

Together they shouted as if it was a war cry, "We are everything!"

The older woman scoffed, quickly burning with rage, hearing enough of their drivel. "What's this nonsensical garbage you're spouting!?"

"Nonsense is how we roll!"

The spiraling vortex completely consumes the evil Kamui, Shinra-Koketsu, collapsing on the defeated woman, the defeated Ragyo Kiryuuin. With a pulse of brilliant white light, the younger woman and her Kamui, her friend, take it all in, absorbing whatever Senketsu can pull out of the vortex, consuming it whole.

This woman, Ryuko Matoi, flashes away to Ragyo's REVOCS Satellite array, grabbing hold of the transmission mast as if it were a microphone.

She takes a deep breath, preparing the words that will end the plans set in motion by her sadistic mother.

"Listen up, all you Life Fibers! People are people, and clothes are clothes! Turn all humans back into people!"

Silence. Utter silence for what seems like eternity, but Ryuko remained where she was, unwavering.

Suddenly, with a small twinkle from the surface of the Cocoon Sphere, the Life Fiber mesh begins to collapse. The pods that were once humans began their descent to their original locations on the surface, soon to be released by their Life Fiber coffins.

Ryuko breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"It's done."

"Not quite, Ryuko. Your mother."

"Right."

Ryuko drifted away from the now obsolete satellite, floating towards her mother. Senketsu had reverted back to his Synchronized form, but Ryuko kept an alluring aura around her.

She floated a short distance from Ragyo, maintaining a stern look. Her mother had quite the opposite look on her. She almost looked sad more than angry, as if she had lost something precious.

"Impossible…" She finally let out a heavy sigh. "This can't be happening. Everything is turning to nothing."

Ryuko sighed once more, "That's right, Mother. The Earth will never be a Cocoon Sphere now." Ryuko put on a pleading look, "Come back peacefully to Earth."

Ragyo grinned. "Pathetic."

With painless precision, Ragyo plunged her hand into her own chest, gripping and ripping out her own Life Fiber infused heart. She held it, almost proudly, in Ryuko's direction. "I will decide how I die! I will carry out your words first!"

"No!" Ryuko reached out, fruitlessly. _Damnit._

"Ryuko, this is not the end. Life Fibers are continuing their advance across the cosmos." Ragyo clutched her still beating heart tighter. "More will come, of that you can be sure."

Ryuko put her confident face back on, "Even if they do, people will go on being people. Of that, you can be sure."

Ragyo, Mother of Satsuki Kiryuuin and Ryuko Matoi, harbinger of the Primordial Life Fiber, gave one final, wicked grin before she finally crushed her wicked heart into a spatter of blood.

Shortly after, her body simply evaporated into a cloud of dispersing Life Fibers.

"Let's go home, Ryuko." His voice sounded labored.

"What's wrong, Senketsu?" She glanced around her body, noticed what appeared to be blood colored slime dripping from her Kamui.

"Shinra-Koketsu's power seems to be greater than I thought."

Ryuko started to panic, "Wait, are you-"

Before she could finish, Senketsu forced them both into a nosedive through the atmosphere, removing himself from Ryuko's body. "Hurry! There's not much time!"

As they began their re-entry, Senketsu shielded Ryuko from the intense heat, beginning to burn himself.

"Senketsu, don't do anything crazy!" She clutched him tightly as they fell, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Coming from you, who has done nothing but? Even so, this is fine." He could hear Ryuko beginning to cry. "I am sure your father is satisfied. I had a wonderful time, meeting you."

She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Idiot! Stop sounding like you're wrapping things up!" Tears were now flowing from her eyes, flying away from them as they burned through the atmosphere to the surface. Senketsu was losing more and more of his body at a faster rate now.

"Don't cry, Ryuko. The time comes when a girl outgrows her sailor uniform. From now on, wear whatever you want. Clothing that is much cuter than I." There was very little left of his body now.

"You got it…" this young girl was on the brink. Coming to terms with her impending loss. "I'll do that."

As the fire began to dissipate, the last remaining piece of Senketsu was his left eye. Just before it burned away into nothing, Ryuko put out the last thing her best friend would ever hear again.

"I'll wear clothes that'll make you jealous!" More tears flooded her vision.

And finally, with the flames dispersing, Senketsu's last piece vanished with the remaining embers.

* * *

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko shot straight up in her bed, sweating profusely, breathing like mad. She held herself tightly. _Panic attack, panic attack, panic attack. Calm down, Ryuko, calm the fuck down._ She was shivering. Ryuko opened her eyes slowly to observe her surroundings, slowly letting out a stuttering sigh of relief. She was still in her bedroom. _I'm in my room. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just having that dream again._

She has this dream often. Perhaps 2 or 3 times a week. And it always ends the same. She wakes up in a sweaty, screaming, shaking panic. Always screaming his name. And it always results in someone coming into her room to comfort her back to sleep.

Ryuko slowed her breathing to a manageable level, slowly lowering her arms back to her sides. She sat there in silence until her bedroom door opened. _Right on time, huh?_ She looked over to her regular visitor, feeling a smile creep on her face.

"Are you okay?" She stood in the doorway, smiling, waiting.

"Y-yeah. That dream again."

"Okay Ryuko, I understand." She approached her bedside, taking a seat on the edge, keeping her eye contact with Ryuko, wrapping one arm around her gently. "We'll bring him back. Someday. It's not impossible. Just hang in there, goofball."

Ryuko's smile widened, "Just shut up and cuddle me to sleep." she quickly wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing their faces close together, bringing her lips into hers. As they shared this kiss, they both laid down in the bed, moving their bodies closer. Ryuko tangled her legs around hers, breaking the kiss and burying her head under her chin.

It wasn't long before sleep once again claimed her.

* * *

 _9 months earlier, approximately 7 days since the Cocoon Sphere event._

The rapid flashes of many cameras were going off.

A woman. A podium. Many microphones. A stern look on her face.

"As a result of recent events caused by Ragyo Kiryuuin and her crusade against humanity, I will be making many swift changes to everything she left behind. I will undo the damage she has done to not only myself, but my family, the great nation of Japan, and the rest of the human race."

The crowd responded with many more camera flashes.

A hand raised.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Ms. Kiryuuin, how exactly do you plan on reversing or mending the severe side effects of Ragyo's actions?"

Satsuki cleared her throat. "I will take whatever personal assets she left behind to take care of me and what is left of my family. However, all Corporation assets belonging to REVOCS will be divided and sold no later than two weeks from today, effectively dissolving the corporation in its entirety. The remaining students from Honnouji Academy will be graduated one week from today, aswell. They will freely be able to move on with their respective lives."

"What will be done about the Life Fibers?"

Already she was getting annoyed. She knew well enough that she would be the only one left to undo what was done. Her younger sister was in no condition to be dealing with the press. It seemed press conferences were always the preferred method of the public at doing such things. "All Life Fiber production at REVOCS will be halted, and related research teams belonging to the corporation will be disbanded. Furthermore, as I believe that this event will go down in history for many generations, regardless of what I do, Honnouji Academy, within one month from today, will be renovated and converted into a museum to commemorate the great sacrifices we endured to put this global catastrophe to an end."

A plethora of camera flashes this time. She was already used to the blinding flashes, so much so that she didn't even blink from reflex anymore. _I hate the press._

"What of Ryuko Matoi? Is it true she is a Life Fiber infused human? Does she pose a threat to us?" A lot of commotion began to stir at that question. The crowd grew immediately eager for a response. _Figures._

Satsuki took a deep breath, releasing a sigh of annoyance. "Ryuko Matoi poses no threat to anyone. She fights for humanity, against Life Fibers. She had no choice in the matter of being infused with them."

"What if she loses control?"

"What if she betrays us?"

"How are you sure she's an ally?"

 _What more do you want from me, you peasants._

Satsuki felt a slight rush of anger building up. Regaining her composure, she decided to be swift and assertive in hopes of getting them on her side. "Ryuko, my younger sister, risked everything she had, everything we had, in saving every last human being affected by the COVERS and the Cocoon Sphere. She is just as human as any of you. The only difference is, she saved the world."

The crowd broke out in a loud rumble of words, making immense noise that only irritated her further. _Idiots._

Just as she was about to continue speaking, one sentence among the roaring crowd caught her off guard, striking a nerve instantly.

"She's a monster!"

 _How dare you, peasant._

Before words could form on her lips, a man next to her ripped a microphone off the podium and silenced the crowd by making it blare with feedback. He brought it up to his lips and firmly spoke with vigor.

"She saved you, all of you! She saved your son, your daughter, your wife, your husband, everyone you know and love! She has never killed a single human being, only defeated the greatest threat known to man to this day! I fought by her side, I saw the compassion in her eyes when she went toe to toe with that abomination, Ragyo." The crowd stayed quiet.

"None of you assholes saw what we saw. Did the things we did. What we had to do. We lost friends and family alike to Ragyo during our battle. Ryuko saved all of your ungrateful asses. You should be thanking her, not spouting that petty crap about 'monster this, monster that.' You have no idea."

He passed the microphone back to Satsuki, leaning in to whisper.

"These clowns will never understand what we went through, Satsuki. Let's just move on." Satsuki sighed, nodding her agreement and taking the microphone to her lips.

"This press conference is over. No further questions." Cameras go wild along with the crowd, demanding more talk, more action. Satsuki and her followers simply walk away, leaving the press to their own devices.

* * *

"Thank you for that, Aikuro. But it was very bold, if not a bit hasty." Satsuki sipped her tea, sitting across from Aikuro Mikisugi in the back of her limousine.

"If you ask me, it was necessary. The very idea of Ryuko being considered a monster makes even my blood boil."

"Indeed it does, to me as well. How are things going with what's left of Nudist Beach?"

Aikuro crossed his arms, humming shortly. "Well, our military operations were put completely on hold. Everything has been moved to Life Fiber research. Resources are a bit limited but we're pulling through just fine."

"Excellent. Thank you. As far as resources go, I can always get the teams from REVOCS and transfer them to you, along with their equipment." Another sip of her tea.

"Yes, and I can gather up the remainder of the Academy sewing club as well to offer assistance to Nudist Beach." Iori shifted his glasses back upwards as he spoke. "Most of our equipment was saved and is ready for use, after the transfer of course."

"Thank you Satsuki, Iori. It means a lot and it will help us greatly."

"Good. Now to address the real issue." Satsuki cleared her throat, turning her head towards a bright head of pink hair. Nonon saw this and nodded.

"Right, Ryuko. She needs help, and I mean a lot of help. The transfer student has been sitting in a rough patch lately with her losing her outfit and all. He meant a lot to her, and seeing her in the state that she's in honestly worries me. And there's no telling what effect it has on Lady Satsuki."

Nonon shifted some papers in her lap, stopping to look up at Mikisugi. "This is the psych evaluation on Ryuko, taken about 3 days ago." She hands him the slim stack of papers, which Aikuro begins scanning with his eyes. "It took quite a bit of pushing and shoving to convince her lazy ass to take it, but hopefully this will help in getting her back in her usual spirits." Satsuki shot her a look, which Nonon formed a sly grin to.

Aikuro mulled over the papers for a little while, mostly focused on one acronym in particular: PTSD. _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm honestly not surprised._

Satsuki cleared her throat, "I know something catches your eye specifically, Aikuro."

Aikuro looked up at Satsuki, passing the papers back to Nonon. "Yes, and it honestly makes sense, Satsuki. She's still a young girl, easy to mold. It's no wonder the loss of Senketsu has put her on edge." Aikuro put on a sad, concerning look. "Is she going to be put on any sort of medication?"

"As of right now, no. I decided that the best way for her to recover is via natural means."

Soroi came on over the limousine's backseat intercom, "We will be arriving shortly, milady."

Aikuro leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and letting out a sigh, "And where do I come in?"

Satsuki smiled, "I need you to convince her to come live with me. I would do it myself, but I unfortunately cannot leave this area for some time. I still need to dissolve this whole mess before it blows up in our faces, so to speak."

The former teacher looked out the window, pondering. "And if she won't listen to me?"

"She will. She trusts you."

Aikuro grew frustrated, realizing something important, "So you want to take her away from Mako? You know well enough Mankanshoku can brighten her day better than any of us."

Satsuki frowned. Nonon nudged her arm, "Lady Satsuki, if I may, creeper teach over here does have a point."

"I am aware of that, however, I have already talked to the Mankanshoku family. They agreed that Ryuko needed a, quote, 'strong older sister figure'. I offered them a new home not far from my estate, and they accepted. I only asked that they keep it hidden from Ryuko until Mr. Mikisugi's visit."

"Makes sense." Mikisugi relaxed a bit. _I know there's more to this than what she's telling me._ He looked towards the long-quiet Iori, seeing the pondering look on his face.

"Iori, you've been quiet. Something on your mind?" Snapping Iori out of his trance, Aikuro gave him a calm, reassuring look.

"Yes, actually. I've been going over my Life Fiber research. I've made some," he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "...interesting theories. Lady Satsuki, Mr. Mikisugi, I will need to speak to you in private this evening in my lab, if time permits."

Satsuki smiled, "Of course, Iori. Will you join us, Aikuro? This may be very important. You're welcome to join us as well, Jakuzure."

"Sweet. Science-y shit."

"Yeah, I'll be there, Iori. I have no doubt this is important news."

"Excellent. I'm sure you both will be happy to hear it."

The intercom spoke once more, "Milady, we have arrived." Feeling the car come to a stop, she could see the doors to her estate just outside the car window, still brightly lit by the sun's light. Checking her watch, it was only a quarter past 2 PM.

Soroi came around the car, opening the door for his passengers and giving a polite bow as they exited. Satsuki was the last to leave the vehicle, stopping in front of Soroi and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Soroi. You are relieved of your duties for the day." She smiled and brought her arm back to her side, giving a slight bow to Soroi.

"You have a wonderful day, milady." He returned the bow, getting up to turn around and take his leave.

Satsuki turned back towards the rest of her group, a confident smile spreading wide. "Alright then, let's get to work."

In unison, everyone replied. "Right."

* * *

 _Somewhere near Saitama, several hours later._

She let out a cloud of smoke from her lips, staring up at the night sky while sitting on the roof of her new home. She wasn't old enough to smoke, legally, she knew that. But it helped her relax. Besides, she only had Mako's father, Barazo, buy them for her with her own money. Not that it mattered much, anyway. She's turning 18 in 2 months. She pulled another drag of her cigarette, knowing this one was almost to the filter. After letting out another puff of smoke, she put out what little was left on the roof tiles, flicking away the leftover butt.

 _I hope Satsuki is handling everything well._

Her thoughts drifted to today's press conference, having watched it with Mako and her family. Nobody was surprised to see all this publicity, except maybe Mako; everything excites her in some way or another.

When Ryuko had defeated Ragyo, returning all of mankind to normal, everyone who was originally consumed by the Cocoon Sphere remained conscious during the experience. Of course, a global outcry very quickly developed. The whole world screamed for answers. It was soon revealed that the Japan-HQ'd REVOCS Corporation was responsible for the strange, almost catastrophic phenomena. Many countries, namely the United States and Germany, put much pressure on the government of Japan, demanding REVOCS make amends or be put out of its misery.

Since Satsuki was the only next of kin within legal age, she automatically assumed responsibilities. She took down the REVOCS banner and promised for the latter option; the complete division and dissolving of the REVOCS assets. Of course, the United States demanded harsh action against Satsuki, but Japan's Prime Minister protected her. He released a statement 2 days after Ragyo's defeat, saying that Satsuki can take no responsibility for her mother's actions, even insisted that she was a slave to her mother's will for most of her life. The U.S. is still adamant on their opinion, but is beginning to back away, leaving Prime Minister Shinzō Abe to deal with Satsuki.

However, once PM Abe inevitably found out about Nudist Beach, he immediately demanded all the information they had on Life Fibers. Rumor has it, Aikuro Mikisugi willingly accepted, and Nudist Beach may even begin working in tandem with the Japanese government. However, 'official' reports say that Nudist Beach was ordered to dismantle itself.

 _I wonder how long it'll take before everyone wants my head on a silver platter._

Ryuko let out a sigh, standing up and jumping off the roof. She lived in a two story house just north of Saitama. For any normal human, jumping two stories was generally pretty dangerous, leading to bones breaking or even death if something were to go wrong. But with Ryuko's unique body, landing for her was relatively painless.

She stood up, feeling her knees cracks smoothly. _Oh hell yeah, that felt good._ She turned towards the door, twisting the handle and heading inside. Her new home was still sparsely furnished, as the Mankanshoku family never really had a lot of furniture to begin with. They had only moved in a few days after the Honnouji Academy incident. The living room was quite large for them, yet only having two futons, an end table, and a TV. The TV sat in the corner closest to the front door, with the futons arranged in the center of the room, both facing towards the corner with the TV. As far as Ryuko knew right now, everyone else had gone to bed, even Mako.

Ryuko headed towards one of the futons, not even noticing the strange man against the wall.

The man cleared his throat. "Good evening, Ms. Matoi."

The sudden voice of the man made Ryuko jump, facing the source and assuming a fighting stance. "What the hell, man? Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?!"

"Relax, I mean you no harm." The man slowly approached Ryuko, stopping just out of arm's reach. He gave her a long bow and spoke calmly, "I am Japan's Prime Minister, Shinzō Abe. I apologize for giving you a fright." He rose from his bow, extending his hand with a smile, for Ryuko to shake.

Ryuko relaxed her stance, nervously grabbing the man's hand, shaking it slowly. "Uhh, Mr. Prime Minister, sir, it's alright, really." They broke the handshake. Ryuko's body began shaking a bit. _Why the hell is the Prime Minister of Japan in my house?!_

Ryuko had a sudden epiphany of rudeness. "Please sir, have a seat. Would you like some tea or coffee? Maybe something to snack on?" She raced to the kitchen, grabbing tea cups and a pot.

Abe laughed, taking a seat on a futon. "No thank you, I am fine. Please, come sit with me. We have much to discuss." With that, Ryuko left the pot and cups on the counter, racing back to the opposite futon and politely taking a seat. "Yes sir!"

Ryuko crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap and straightening her back. Again, Abe gave another short laugh and smiled at her. "Please, Ms. Matoi. Relax. May I call you Ryuko?"

She relaxed, but only slightly, still a bit nervous. "Of course, Mr. Prime Minister."

"Please, call me Mr. Abe."

Her eyes widened a bit, "Yes, Mr. Abe."

Abe looked towards the window, keeping a kind smile on his face as he started to initiate a friendly conversation. "As for why I'm here, Ryuko, I'm assuming you saw the press conference today with your sister and Mr. Mikisugi, yes?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Abe." She forced herself to sit back a bit, trying to control her shaking.

"Do not worry. I support Satsuki completely. I am no fool, nor am I blind. I know well enough that your sister can take no blame for the actions of your late mother."

She looked down at her lap, blushing slightly, "Oh, um, thank you sir. It's good to hear that someone as important as yourself can see the truth about this whole fu- erm, messed up, situation."

"My only intention is to provide your family with as much comfort as possible. But I must be honest. The top officials of the United States government want your head." Ryuko stiffened, gripping the legs of her pajamas tightly. "But don't worry. In times of crisis, somebody is always placing blame on someone, asking for more bloodshed. It's human nature. It is understandable. As you and your friends were trying to overthrow a global tyranny, everyone else, including myself, were brainwashed into being totally oblivious to it all. When the Cocoon Sphere event occurred, it took everyone on the planet by surprise," He looked back towards Ryuko, keeping a reassuring smile. "but once it subsided, even I was quick to demand answers. I was very close myself to foolishly accusing you and your sister of nearly wiping out mankind. But I met Mr. Mikisugi, and I heard him out."

Ryuko shifted through several different emotions, eventually feeling relieved at his last comment. "He told me everything he knew. About Life Fibers, Nudist Beach, Ragyo's plans, everything. Even what he knew about you and your… Kamui, was it? Senketsu?"

"Yes sir, believe it or not he was… very close to me. He had a mind of his own, free will. Him and I were one and the same." She made eye contact with him, however maintaining a nervous face.

His smile brightened, "I understand, Ryuko. You lost a dear friend defending what you love. Your friends, your new family. That's how I know you're not the enemy. You love this world enough to save all of it, even if it meant defeating your mother to preserve it all."

 _You're Goddamn right._

"And for that, I thank you."

Ryuko smiled, her cheeks reddening.

"However," Abe frowned slightly, "there's still something important to discuss. Some of the things I will say might hurt or worry you. Are you prepared to listen, Ryuko? We can drop any formalities and talk freely, as friends. Is that okay?"

Ryuko looked down at her lap and slowly took a deep breath. When she exhaled and steadied her heartbeat, she looked back up at him with a confident look on her face. "Yes, I'm good."

"Good."

Abe cleared his throat.

"Shortly after that press conference, I met your sister at her estate. Mr. Mikisugi, Ms. Jakuzure, and Mr. Iori were with her. After introducing myself, we talked over some tea, which her servant, Mr. Soroi, so kindly left for us in a pot, still fresh. Marvelous tea, that man makes. Anyway, she told me what she wanted to do about you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"She showed me the results of your psychiatric evaluation. She admitted that you never got to see the results, and asked that I keep it confidential, that Satsuki would like to tell you herself. I hope you understand that I am going to respect her wishes." Ryuko nodded. "She then admitted to me that she insists that you lived with her, in her estate. Before you object, she promised me a new home for the Mankanshoku family as well, very close to her mansion. She knows very well how important Ms. Mako is to you.

"At first I wanted to object, feeling as though you just needed to stay as far away as possible from anything that would remind you of your struggles and your loss. But Mikisugi made a fine point. He told me that Satsuki would use every resource in her hands to make sure you lived a normal, happy life. As her younger sister. She desires, very deeply, to be that older sister you never had. On the same table, she also deeply desires to have that younger sister back, the one she thought she lost all those years ago." He cleared his throat, a bit hoarse. "Ryuko, I'm sorry, but could you get me a glass of water, please?"

Ryuko stood straight up, walking briskly towards the kitchen. "Of course, sir. Would you like lemon in it or no?" She got a cup and began filling it with water.

"Actually, yes please. That sounds delightful, thank you."

A short moment passed and Ryuko returned, holding a glass full of water with a slice of lemon floating in it. She handed the glass to Abe, who bowed his head in thanks, accepting the glass and taking a sip. Ryuko returned to her original spot on the futon, ready again to listen.

Abe put the glass down on the table, sitting up again. "Ah, thank you. Much better. Now, continuing. After Mikisugi finished his testimony, I looked right at Satsuki, looking for her response. She bowed as professionally as she could, which isn't hard for a young woman of her caliber. She told me she agreed with Mikisugi, saying everything he stated was true. She then told me she felt it was best for Ryuko. I asked her what she ultimately wanted out of it. All she said was, 'I want Ryuko to be happier than I could ever be myself. And that is my new ambition in life.'"

Ryuko's eyes widened; she could feel tears begin to well in her eyes. She looked down at her lap again. _Don't fucking cry, Ryuko. Not in front of him, idiot! Damnit, Satsuki!_

"She also told me that you would accept the offer, saying 'She knows how I am when it comes to fulfilling my ambitions. My will is absolute.'"

 _That clever bitch… she's not wrong…_

More tears began to well, spilling over slowly. A few tears ran down her cheek, dripping off her chin into her lap. Her mind was racing as he continued.

"Ryuko, as you are a citizen and not military, I can't order you to go by simple verbal means. It would take roughly 25 minutes of paperwork, only for it to take 4-5 days for that paperwork to reach you by mail. But to hell with that. It shouldn't come to that at all. Originally, Mikisugi was supposed to come see you, to try and convince you of Satsuki's ambition, but… Obviously he's not here." He stood up, moving to the other futon and sitting next to Ryuko, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why I'm asking you, not as the Prime Minister, but as a friend. I'm asking you to go live with your big sister and have that family we all know you've always wanted. Be happy."

At that, her tears really began to flow. She was crying hysterically now, placing her hands in her face in attempt to cover up her shame.

 _God. Fucking. Damnit, Satsuki…_

"Satsuki told me that you once said to her that you would crush her ambitions. She smiled, joking how that didn't really work out very well for you. Instead, you fulfilled them all. And now I think it's time you fulfilled her ambitions one more time." Abe stood up, facing Ryuko and extending his hand towards her. "Come on, let's step outside. We wouldn't want to wake those who sleep."

Ryuko slowly looked up at him, face red and stained with tears. "O-okay…" She took his hand, slowly standing up. _Why am I so weak?_

Abe smiled brightly, putting a comforting grasp on her hand, "Don't worry. Everyone has to cry sometimes. Even the world's greatest warrior."

* * *

 _A/N: And thus ends the first chapter in what will hopefully be a very long, eventful saga. Leave your reviews, if you wish. I appreciate them._

 _Anyway, yes. Shinzō Abe is the real, current Prime Minister of Japan. I will do my best not to defame his real self in any way. However, this other PM in my story is just another character with a matching name and title. He serves only as a fictional character._

 _Also, I hope some people pick up the TTGL references. There will be more in the future._

 _Life is amusing._


	2. (AUTHOR'S NOTE 1)

Important Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates. A lot of things have been going on in life and I've been working weekends, getting little sections of Ch 2. done along the way. However, I have some free time coming up so I will certainly try and finish it as soon as possible.

Bear with me, dudes.

Oh, and to clarify.

Destrark asked me if I was disregarding the plotline of the Episode 25 OVA.

In short, yes.

The reason being is that I feel there is a better, more in-depth way at dealing with Hōōmaru. Her final scenes in the episode, in my opinion, didn't really do her justice. I feel like her character can take on a better route. There's still going to be a graduation, but it'll play a bit… differently.

So feel free to let me know your opinions and such. Ch. 2 is on the way! I promise!


	3. Ch 2 - To the Moon and Back

**A/N: Same disclaimer, all related material is the sole property of their respective owners. (Kill la Kill = Studio Trigger, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann = Studio Gainax)**

 **Because I'm extremely bored 90% of the time, I will most likely be working on this story a lot, or at least until I succumb to writer's block for a short time. Anyway, continuing.**

* * *

 _This continues the tale of the woman who still battles with fate._

* * *

 _The next morning. Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Interrogation Chambers_

Tokyo's Chief of Police, Inko Aramaki, pushed the stack of papers forward across the desk, never taking his eyes off the young girl who was now being interrogated. He adjusted his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"Please don't make this any harder on yourself. We already promised you everything we could."

"Your promises mean nothing." Rei Hōōmaru's scolding expression towards Aramaki remained unchanged. "The only reason I'm not rotting in a cell right now is because Satsuki convinced the Prime Minister to keep me out of jail for a while longer."

Aramaki released a frustrated groan, palming his face and sliding his hand down, stopping below is chin. _This isn't going well at all._

Once the public had figured out who was responsible for the event, arrests were made of every chairman at REVOCS. The police had discovered that these chairmen were also behind the planning of the Cocoon Sphere, assistants to Ragyo and her plot. Once they figured out Rei Hōōmaru was under Satsuki's care, she was powerless to stop them from arresting her, as well. Since then, she's been in custody for several days, awaiting trial. The problem was; she was to be presented before an international court and faced charges of 'heinous war crimes against humanity', with potential for the death penalty. However, with Satsuki's words, there was a chance to avoid putting her down for good.

"For an eighteen year old, she sure has a lot of power these days." Aramaki grumbled to himself, looking down at his desk. "I have a question for you."

Rei tilted her head slightly, "Okay, shoot."

Aramaki met her eyes, "Why?"

She became confused, "What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I… I don't-" Her eyes widened.

"Why go to such great lengths to help Ragyo achieve her goals? Did you ever consider that once she wiped out humanity, she would just toss you out? Consider you a used up asset to be disposed of?"

She slammed her cuffed hands on the table, standing up, "Shut up!" Tears began to form.

 _There we go. Got her._

"You don't know anything about our relationship! She was practically a mother to me!"

"She was quite the mother to Satsuki as well, wasn't she?"

Rei froze, shock taking her body. She let out a sharp gasp, not sure what to say.

"The things she did to the human race pale in comparison to the horrible things she did to Ms. Kiryuuin. Yes, Satsuki told me everything." He sighed, checking his watch. _Almost. Just a bit longer._

Rei remained standing, her hands firmly on the table. She let her head droop down, closing her eyes. "Sometimes, it crossed my mind."

 _Bingo._

"I kept denying it. Thinking, n-no, there's no way she'd toss me aside like that." she dropped back into her seat, head still down. "But one night, Nui Harime, came to me and told me things."

Aramaki was resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table. "And what did she tell you?"

"She said, 'You're just a pawn, you know. Once Lady Ragyo finishes her plans, you're gonna go bye-bye.' I didn't believe her at first. But when I thought about what Nui said, it kind of made sense."

"Don't you think, perhaps, you were brainwashed into idolizing her?"

"...possibly."

Aramaki placed both his hands on the desk, joining his hands and giving her a stern look. "Consider this, if you will. Ragyo had all of her products infused with a small amount of Life Fibers. Not only that, but I've seen the video recordings of the fight between her and Ryuko. She used something called Mind Stitching. Using Life Fibers to trap one's mind, forcing them to fight for her.

"Not only this, but we have spoken to Ryuko. She gave us her first hand account when she was forced to wear Junketsu. Ragyo altered the girls memories, convincing her that she lived a happy life under Ragyo's care. Not only that, but it was made obvious that those Life Fiber clothes also altered our memories, making us all oblivious to the events that unfolded."

Aramaki cleared his throat, "So let me ask you this instead; do you believe it's a possibility that Ragyo used the same methods I just mentioned, to get you to serve her without question?"

A tear fell from Rei's chin, "...yes."

 _Finally._

Aramaki checked his watch and promptly stood up. "Your answer may have just saved you from your own demise."

Rei's eyes widened again, a sharp breath escaping her lips.

"I must be departing. I have other matters to attend to." Aramaki approached the door, grasping the handle, "Thank you for your compliance, Ms. Hōōmaru." With that, he opened the door, leaving and closing it behind him.

Rei started crying, covering her face with her hands. The sudden truth hitting her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 _That same morning. The Mankanshoku Household._

A loud, tired groan escaped the girl's lips. "I don't wanna get out of bed yet, Mako." She buried her face in the pillow of her bed, trying to cover her ears with her hands.

"But you have to get up, Ryuko! You have to! Breakfast is ready, and you can't miss breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day." Mako was bouncing and flailing around the bed, eccentric and full of energy with no signs of stopping.

 _Typical Mako…_

As Mako kept on ranting about breakfast and various other things, Ryuko let out another loud groan, slowly pushing herself up with her arms. She shot Mako a grim look, demanding some quiet.

Mako stopped mid sentence and stared at her, then suddenly formed the brightest smile a human being could possibly produce, throwing in a small giggle. "Come on, Ryuko!" She clutched her arm, yanking her from the bed and began pulling her at a breakneck speed,

"Woah, Mako-!" It was too late. There was no stopping Mako Mankanshoku. She blitzed out of the bedroom door, Ryuko in tow, quickly getting them both down the stairs and to the dining room.

Once there, without even slowing down, Mako simply flung Ryuko to an empty seat at the dining room table, which she somehow landed perfectly in, already seated.

 _I can't even question what Mako does anymore…_

"I'll be right back with your breakfast! Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon! We're going western today!" Mako disappeared in a flash, presumably already in the kitchen, leaving Ryuko with a tired, yet surprised look on her face.

She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, putting on a small grin and closing her eyes. "Man, what would I do without Mako around to give my lazy ass a good push." She chuckled at the thought.

Lately, Ryuko had been the lazy bedbug, especially after last night. It was already past 10 AM. When the Prime Minister brought her outside, he had pulled out two cigarettes and offered one to Ryuko, saying something snarky like 'If anyone asks, you didn't get it from me.' They had talked about miscellaneous subjects, most likely just to calm Ryuko down. He then finally admitted that Mako and her family had already agreed to move close to Satsuki. Hearing that made Ryuko feel a little better. She realized that she could potentially have everybody close by.

"Oh Ryuko!" A flying Mako Missile, loaded with plates of food in both hands, was soaring towards the other girl. Ryuko simply put a hand above her head and effortlessly caught Mako by her shirt collar, holding her over the table.

Mako giggled, "I got your breakfast, silly!" She laid down Ryuko's plate, still held above the table single-handedly. Ryuko then carefully placed Mako back on her feet. The eccentric girl went around to the other side of the table and took her seat across from Ryuko.

Ryuko eyed her food, grinning wide, salivating slightly. "Wow Mako, this looks amazing! Thank you!" she shot a happy smile to Mako, who returned it.

"No problem, girlie!"

They both clapped their hands closed and took a slight bow, "Itadakimasu!"**

They then set their gaze on their food, taking up their utensils. Ryuko had a mad, devouring look on her face while Mako kept the same bright smile. From that point they began digging in.

When that piece of chocolate chip pancake entered Ryuko's mouth, it melted into pure silk, instantly sending a wave of foody pleasure up her spine.

 _Western breakfast food is so fucking good._

Ryuko rubbed her now painful, bloated belly, groaning in pain. Mako somehow managed to stay unfazed by the copious amounts of food, even giggling at Ryuko's pain.

Suddenly, a question crossed Ryuko's mind. She looked to Mako curiously, "Wait, where's your parents and Mataro?"

"Oh!" Mako placed a finger on her chin, pondering. "They had to go talk to Prime Minstrel What's His Face today, so they told me to 'make sure she gets up and feed her what we told you', and I was all like 'I gotcha momma!' and then she was like 'Don't let her sleep in too late' and then I was like-"

"Mako!" Ryuko put her hands up, pleading and laughing, "I get it, girl. Calm down. By the way, it's Prime Minister."

Mako stuck her tongue out jokingly at her correction. Ryuko groggily picks up her plate, maneuvering out of her seat, "What did you wanna do, today, Mako?" She walked over to Mako's side, taking her plate as well. Mako let out a giggle, "Well…"

Ryuko froze in place, knowing all too well that her friend was planning something. _This little turd…_ She shot her a mild glare, "What are you planning, you weasel?"

"Actually," Mako let out another short laugh, "it's already been planned, silly!"

The girl could feel her single crimson bang twitch with frustration, "Why you little-"

A doorbell.

"I'll take those! You go answer the door!" Mako took the plates from her hands, disappearing into the kitchen. Ryuko let out a sigh and walked to the front door. She stopped in front of it, quite honestly a bit timid at what Mako could've possibly planned. Overcoming her nervousness, she grasped the door handle, twisting slowly and pulling it open.

"Good morning, Imouto."

 _Imouto._

Ryuko took in the sight of the woman standing before her in the doorway. She was wearing a lovely, white summer dress and a pair of black, calf-high heeled boots. Around her neck was a pendant on a silver chain, the pendant bearing the Kiryuuin crest over a brilliant sapphire. Her hair was put up in a braided ponytail. Jet black and luminous, as always.

Ryuko had to pinch herself once she realized she was staring. She scratched her head and feigned a yawn, "Um, yeah, good morning sis. Long time no see, huh?"

Satsuki smiled, "You missed me that much already to consider one week a long time?"

Ryuko flustered, her face reddening, "N-no, I just…"

Her older sister let out a cute, innocent laugh. "It's okay, Imouto. May I come in?"

 _Gotta get used to that 'Imouto' thing. I keep thinking she's talking to someone else._

Ryuko moved aside, pulling the door the rest of the way and making room for her sister, waving her inside. Satsuki came in, stopping in front of and facing Ryuko, pulling her into an embrace. She couldn't react in time and was caught her strange hug. She blushed a bit, feeling her older sister's chin rest on her shoulder.

 _She hugs weird; it's like she's never hugged another person before._

Satsuki pulled back, ending the embrace and placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, smiling. "Sorry, I just missed you is all."

The younger sibling blushed a bit, "It's okay, Sats. I uh… I actually missed you too. Now why don't you make yourself at home?"

Satsuki pulled away, observing the home. "Thank you. It's a nice place you have, Imouto." She walked into the living room, Ryuko following, and took a seat on the futon closest the kitchen. "I hope you and the Mankanshoku's needs are met adequately."

"You betcha, Lady Satsuki!" The eccentric girl reappeared right on queue, smiling wide as always and stopping just in front of Satsuki, extending her arms for a hug.

Satsuki kindly accepted, giving Mako a quick, but tight hug, not even questioning what seemed like teleportation. After the embrace ended, Mako gave her a bright, cheerful look, poking in her direction curiously.

"So, Lady Satsuki, how was your day? Did you have a good breakfast like me and Ryuko did?"

Satsuki let out a small giggle, "My morning went fine. Soroi made me a simple, but adequate breakfast. Thank you for asking."

"Yeppers! I just wanna make sure Ryuko's big sister is doing well!" Mako then realized something, looking sharply at Ryuko. "I almost forgot! You need to talk to Lady Satsuki about some important stuff!" She grabbed Ryuko's wrists and effortlessly threw her on the empty spot right next to Satsuki.

"Mako!" She landed perfectly seated, as if she wasn't thrown at all. Ryuko looked over to Satsuki, realizing she was mere inches away from her sisters blushing face. She instinctively scooted away a few inches, to calm them both, staring down into her lap and placing her hands on her knees; her cheeks flushed.

"I'll leave you two alone!" Mako then disappeared, only to reappear at the bottom of the steps, "If you need me just yell!"

Then she was gone.

The two sisters were now alone. A silence hung in the air for a moment.

Ryuko's lips began to form words, nervously. Slowly.

"So um…"

"Please don't be nervous, Imouto. I understand it will take you some time to adjust to having a new sister so late in your life." Satsuki turned her head to the right, to the nearest window. She kept her gaze there as Ryuko flustered for a response.

"Right… you're completely right. But…" she looked to her older sister, pleadingly, "how is it so easy for you?"

Satsuki sighed with a smile. She met her sister's gaze. "I've always wanted a sister. You know that. Not to mention, I had a sister once before. And I thought my mother killed her all those years ago."

Ryuko put on a lazy smile, "Well… Here I am, sis."

Before Ryuko could react to her lightning movement, she suddenly found herself in a tight embrace, her head being pressured into Satsuki's well-developed chest. Her cheeks burned. Her bigger sister began petting her head slowly, resting her cheek down in her hair.

 _Oh, what the hell…_

Ryuko slowly wrapped her arms around her sister. Satsuki then laid back on the futon, resting her head on the pillow and moving their legs into a comfortable position. They stayed like this, in a warm, sisterly embrace, for a few moments before Ryuko spoke.

"I kind of always thought I was the only child. So, finding out you've been trying to kill the sister you never had is kinda funny really. Once I found out it was true, that you were my actual sister, I immediately felt guilty. I still wanted to kick your ass, but I also wanted to know why."

"Why, what, Ryuko?" Satsuki was still petting her younger sister's head, running her hand through her hair.

"Why dad never told me about you. But I guess it's pretty obvious why, now."

Satsuki hummed in curiosity.

"If he had told me about the Great Satsuki Kiryuuin before his death, things probably wouldn't have played out the same. I would have tried to ally with you, and might not have discovered Senketsu."

Satsuki let out a tiny giggle. "I don't know about that, Imouto. I believe I still would have made you fight me. You knew what my ultimate ambitions were, back then after all. I needed you to be strong. But I have a question for you, Ryuko."

Ryuko lifted her head up, looking at Satsuki's face and resting her chin in the split of her sister's breasts. _Very soft. Bigger than Mako's._

"I probably have an answer, sis."

"How are you adjusting to having an older sister?"

Ryuko sighed, thinking of a suitable answer. "It's… different, y'know? Like, suddenly a long lost family member you've never met comes back from the dead or something and you're just supposed to love them."

"Do you think I'm going to force you to love me as sister, Ryuko?"

Her head perked up in defense, "No! Not at all, it's just… most people usually love their siblings unconditionally." She laid her cheek back in the split of her sister's breasts, hugging her waist tighter. "And… it's really nice too. Having a big sister, I mean."

"Oh?" Satsuki continued to run her hands through her sister's hair gently, stopping occasionally to twirl her lone red bang.

"I never really had a good role model or anybody to look up to. Though you can be a real pain in my ass, I think you're pretty awesome anyway. I look up to you, Nee-san."

Satsuki gasped quietly, but sharply. She secured her arms around Ryuko's back, pulling her tightly against her and up her chest. Ryuko responded by burying her head in the crook of her sister's neck, snuggling her.

"The only other person to call me by Nee-san, was Jakuzure. We were very little then."

"Nonon being the little sister type? Maybe, if she wasn't so hot-headed."

Satsuki giggled. "Yes, but you're quite the ill-tempered type as well, Imouto."

"You love it and you know it."

The two sisters stayed this way for what seemed like an hour or more, both dozing off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

 _Time and Location Unkown_

Blackness. A total void. Empty.

A bright red light pulsed, illuminating her surroundings just enough for her to realize she was in a cave. How deep or how far into the cave she was is a mystery.

The red pulse came again, almost humming.

The girl realized the red pulse was coming from her. More specifically, the single red bang that split freely from the rest of her natural hair. The red bang pulsated again.

Her eyes began adjusting to the dark slightly; she could begin to make out where she could walk without injuring herself.

Another red pulse. She was afraid to move.

 _Ryuko._

All of her limbs froze. The voice was clear as day, sending a terrifying shiver down her spine.

"W-who's there?!"

 _Ryuko. You must come closer._

 _Please._

The voice sounded familiar, but also heavily distorted. As if the speaker was injured and drowning.

She took a deep breath and took a step forward, beginning at a slow pace. She used the pulsing light from her single red bang to maneuver the cave, keeping her balance wherever she could. She came around a bend in the cave, suggesting to herself that this cave might be go pretty far.

A few minutes had passed, and she had noticed the pulsing in her bang had gotten slightly faster. She clung to the rocky walls to keep her balance incase she lost her footing. She knew she was barefoot, feeling the rocks and dirt between her toes. She felt no pain however.

Out of curiosity, she stopped and felt herself, running her hands down her chest to feel exposed skin, stopping her cold, erect nipples. She froze.

"What the hell?! I'm naked!" She instinctively covered her sensitive parts, blushing madly before she realized she was mostly alone.

"This better be one of those naked dreams, damnit." She let out a heavy sigh, dropping her arms and continuing to investigate the cave.

 _This is a dream, Ryuko. But it is also not._

"What are you talking about?" She continued walking, the pulsing in her hair light growing faster.

 _Keep going. You're getting closer._

As she came around another rocky bend, the path narrowed. She stopped for a moment and took a good hard look down the path.

"What the…" There was a light at the end, obscured, but it was lighting up the parts of the cave around it. It was pulsing. Just like her bang, at the same rate as well.

She stepped off at a quicker pace, eager to discover this mysterious object. Each step she took, the pulsing quickened. The cave started to get warmer.

 _You're almost there, Ryuko._

She broke into a run, tripping up and stubbing her toes, but she felt no pain and regained her balance, moving onward.

The pulsing in her hair was going off at a made pace, humming with each flash of red light. She had no problem seeing now, but it didn't matter as she had just reached the strange object.

She stared at it in awe. It was half-buried in a rock formation. It looked simple but complex at the same time. The object looked like a perfect cube, bright red with moving lines that looked like blood zipping across it's surface. It almost looked transparent, too.

"What is this…" She knelt down in front of it, giving it a closer look. The pulsing stopped, and instead the red light remained solid, glowing brightly.

"Ryuko." The cube's inner light pulsated with his voice.

Her eyes shot open, her heart skipped a beat, maybe two. She froze in place but trembled and shook.

"Senketsu."

"We can say our hello's later. I only have a limited amount of time, so you must listen."

She remained silent, still frozen as before.

It sounded like Senketsu sighed, "This is a Life Fiber Tesseract. It's purpose is to perfectly preserve the memories and consciousness of Life Fiber beings who achieved self-awareness. They are only formed when a remaining thread of a previously destroyed Life Fiber being, like myself, has gone into dormancy. The lone, remaining Life Fiber thread forms a shell around itself, manipulating the terrain around it to conceal it. That explains why I'm in this cave."

Ryuko slumped down onto her knees, keeping her head low and sighing. "How do you know all this?"

"These are one of the few things Dr. Matoi told me before he put me to sleep. I believe he said 'Even if you die, she will find a way to see you again.' I understand now what he meant."

Ryuko sighed again, "Okay… so what does this mean?"

"I means I am still very much alive."

She choked up a smile, "That's good news, buddy…"

"However."

Her smile faded.

"I am unable to move from this place on my own will. Isshin also mentioned how the Tesseract can be restored to it's original form. Over time, the Tesseract will grow bigger, reconstructing the original form of the Life Fiber it houses within. But it takes centuries. Hundreds of years. However, he did tell me another piece of information.

"He said that there is an alternative way to restore a Tesseract, at a mere fraction of the time. A machine, much like the one used to create me."

Ryuko stood straight up, frantic, "That means Iori could fix you with his big sewing machine!"

"Possibly, but it's not that easy, Ryuko."

She slumped back down, sitting on her naked rear, propping up on her hands and spreading her legs out, looking bored. "It's never that easy, huh?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Wait a minute, can you even see me?"

"Yes. It is very nice to see-"

"What?! You pervert!" She quickly crossed her legs, covering her delicate parts with her hands.

"I'm a pervert?! I don't even have hormones! How can I be a pervert! I am literally trapped in a cube."

She puffed in disbelief, looking away and blushing. "Whatever, man."

"Also, if I recall correctly, I'm quite certain your naked body was wearing me more often than not."

Ryuko flustered like mad, flaring her arms, "Yeah so? Shut up you jerk!" She threw a rock at him, the rock bouncing out with a solid _dink._

"Ow."

"Wait, did that really hurt?"

"No."

She looked away, a sharp frown on her face, "Jerk."

"Listen, Ryuko. The bigger problem here is how you're going to retrieve me from this place. Much less find me. Look where you are." Senketsu intensified the glow of the Tesseract, lighting up much more of the cave this time.

"Did you notice anything strange during your search?"

She observed her surroundings as she spoke, "Come to think of it… The dirt feels, I don't know, sandy? And it's really cold in here. Doesn't help that I'm naked."

"Yes. Sandy. It is also cold. Before I explain, please realize you are not really here. You are dreaming, but I am projecting what I physically see in the real world into your mind. I am able to do this because of our strong connection."

"Okay…" She crossed her legs, propping elbows and resting her head in her hands, looking interested.

"Also, this place has no atmosphere. There is no breathable air. But you are dreaming, so you are physically unaffected by it. Not that you've had a problem with breathing in space before…"

"True."

The Tesseract flickered, as if glitching out.

"Oh no, it seems my time has run out quicker than expected." Suddenly, everywhere around Ryuko began to fizzle and fade, as if she was inside a broken television.

"Ryuko, we will meet again soon! I'll tell you everything!" His cubic form began to fade with the setting as well.

"Wait!" She reached out, crawling to him, only for her hand to pass through nothing. "Where are you!?"

"Look up to the stars, Ryuko, you will find what you seek!"

With what sounded like a loud gust of wind, everything around her collapsed into the Tesseract, as well as itself, into nothing. And then utter silence.

She was alone now. In the dark. She collapsed on the floor of nothing, curling into a ball.

"Later, buddy."

* * *

 _The Mankanshoku Household, ~5 hours later_

A pair of light blue eyes opened, revealing what looked like gears for pupils. She lifted up her head, feeling her body somewhat weighed down. Quickly scanning the room, she realized she was still in her living room, laying on her older sister's chest with a pair of arms around her.

 _What an odd dream._

She looked up at Satsuki, still seeing her asleep. She smiled and gently rested her head back to where it was on her sister's chest.

A loud snore.

She shot her head up and looked at Satsuki, hearing another snore.

 _Oh my god she snores._

She couldn't contain the laughter. Ryuko laughed hysterically, waking Satsuki.

She looked at Ryuko with a confused look, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" She began to frown, waiting for an answer.

Ryuko quieted her laughter, still snickering under her words, "You… were snoring!" She continued to giggle, dropping her head back into her sister's chest, nuzzling her. "It was so adorable!"

Satsuki looked bewildered, then quickly formed a look of anger and embarrassment, pursing her lips, yet gritting her teeth. In one quick motion, she rolled, bringing Ryuko with her and throwing her off of her and the futon.

"Hey!" She crashed with a loud thud, right on her rear end. "Ow, my ass… you jerk." She rubbed the painful spot on her rear, frowning at her bigger sister. "Bully."

Satsuki rolled onto her back, crossing her arms. "I am not adorable. I am a lady. I also do not snore. Ladies do not snore."

Ryuko sat up on the floor, snickering once more, "Well, this lady does. You were totally snoring."

"Whatever, Matoi."

"Hey, don't be like that, sis!" She crawled back to the futon and quickly climbed up on top of Satsuki, straddling her and holding her face just above her sister's, inches away. Satsuki blushed, hard, pinned down to the futon.

She got closer, whispering ominously, "Or is the Great Satsuki Kiryuuin too high and mighty to snore?" She then pulled back and began chuckling, dropping her body back down on her older sister, snuggling her closely and putting her arms under and around her sister's neck.

"Let's cuddle some more, Nee-san. I don't want to get up yet."

Satsuki was stunned for a moment, surprised at Ryuko's sudden soft side; how open she was being to her was astounding. She finally smiled, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, her Imouto, and hugging her tightly.

A few moments past, a curious Mako would occasionally come up and down the steps to check on them or get food, making funny noises or giggling at the sight of their cuddling. Satsuki, however, had a lot on her mind; she was mostly oblivious to Mako's movements.

She decided now was as good a time as any to bring up a sensitive subject.

"Imo- Ryuko."

Ryuko, eyes closed, didn't move her head but still spoke, albeit tiredly. "What's up, sis?"

"Move in with me. Please."

Silence. It felt like a moment passed, then several. Eventually, Ryuko let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Ryuko hugged her body tighter, snuggling her face closer into her neck, "Yeah, okay. I already know it's a good idea, and it would be stupid to say no. I guess you already know the Big Bad PM talked to me about it. Hell, we both talked over a couple cigarettes."

Satsuki pursed her lips, "Indeed. So you already know- wait, what?" She looked down at Ryuko, pushing her shoulder up to force her sister's head to face her, "You smoke, Ryuko?"

Her eyes rolled and she smiled coyly, "Yeah, so what sis?"

She glared at her, "You're 17."

Ryuko gave her a smart look, "The PM didn't seem to care. He offered me one." She dropped her head back into her sister's neck, pushing them both back down and snuggling her again. Satsuki maintained her glare.

"And that was very unprofessional of him. I don't want you smoking near me, understood?"

Ryuko giggled a bit, "Yes, _mom._ "

Satsuki sighed and laid her head back down, closing her eyes to think. "So you're okay with living with me?"

"Sure, as long as Mako's family gets that sweet pad you promised."

"Of course, Ryuko. I know how much they mean to you."

"Cool. When do you want me to move in?" Ryuko adjusted herself, hugging her sister tighter and slinging a leg over her sister's, pulling her body in tight.

"As soon as you feel comfortable." Satsuki tightened her hug as well, moving into Ryuko's body, cupping a hand on her sister's head.

"Good, tomorrow it is, then. Now, can you shut up and just cuddle with me, Nee-san? I wanna sleep some more."

She planted a kiss on Ryuko's head, taking in the sweet smell of her silky hair.

"Yes, Imouto. Sleep as much as you want, my little sibling."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That took a while. I'm not even sure why. My schedule is constantly changing, which means my sleep schedule is all fucked up as well.**

 **Anyway, here it is. More good, juicy things are coming, so stay tuned! Leave your reviews as you see fit, follow me, like it, eat it, put it on your fridge, or just read the damn thing.**

 **Until next time! (hopefully sooner than this chapter)**

 ****Itadakimasu is a common Japanese phrase used during family meals; it is typically translated to "I humbly receive."**


End file.
